


Carry Me Home

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anon request, super cute prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha has always been a little 'weak in the knees' when it came to Jaune, but this was ridiculous!</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Arkos, in which Pyrrha mentions being tired, so Jaune gives her a piggyback ride. Pyrrha's bashful, as she's unused to intimacy, but Jaune gave his sisters piggybacks all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan), [NBased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBased/gifts).



> Cute little fluff. Tried not to make it too too awkward.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

It had been a long night for Jaune and Pyrrha. Instead of their normal training on the rooftop, the two had spent the whole evening in the library studying. They agreed that since Professor Port was having a huge test at the end of the month they should spend at least one night a week to just study. This took just as much work as physical training. 

Books were stacked up almost like walls around the two hunters as they came to a stopping point for the evening. The library was going to close in less than a minute, and they were the only two left in the building. Closing his book, Jaune stretch his cramping arms. There were some loud pops as his shoulders went into a more comfortable position. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at his partner. She had been finishing up writing down a note, before closing her binder and placing it in her bag. 

The two gathered their things before standing. Or at least, one of them stood. Pyrrha, however, was having a little trouble. “Uh, Jaune…,” she said a little sheepishly. “My… leg fell asleep…” The pair laughed for a little while until their heard the voice over the loud speaker asking them to leave. Getting a little nervous, Pyrrha tried to lift herself to her feet, but when she did all she could feel was pins and needles. She was getting a little tired from all the reading and the numb feeling was making her a little dizzy when she tried to get up once more.

Seeing how much his partner was struggling, Jaune thought of something that he had done many times in a similar situation. He picked up his and her bags and strapped them about his neck. He knelt to the floor in front of Pyrrha and with his back to her.

“Hop on,” he offered. He couldn’t see it but his partner’s face was the same shade as her hair. 

“Are… are you sure?” Pyrrha questions his actions. Not because she didn’t think he could carry her (he had gained a lot more strength and muscle over their months of training together), but because she wasn’t sure how she felt about getting so… close to him. Sure she had gotten very close with him in sparing but that was in ‘the heat of battle’. It wasn’t like holding him closely in such a way. 

“It’s fine! I used to do this for my sisters’ all the time,” he stated as he sat waiting.

Pyrrha got a little less nervous, “…oh. Alright then.” She felt a little less embarrassed due to the slight blow of indirectly being compared to one of his sisters. She shifted her weight from the chair to his back, and he placed his hands around her legs. Both of them holding tightly to one another, Jaune lifted with his knees, and stood with Pyrrha safely on his back. The two exited the library and made their way back to the dorms.

They were about half way home when Pyrrha regained feeling in her legs. However, she was internally debating whether or not to let Jaune know that. Wanting to be a little selfish, she wanted to stay close to him like this just a little longer. She was tired from the long day (not letting Jaune know that she’d had an extra training session with Professor Goodwitch before their study time) and was enjoying the warmth of his body. Her chest closely rested on his back. Pyrrha felt as though she was levitating as she bounced up and down with each of Jaune’s steps. 

“How are you holding up back there?” Jaune asked as he readjusted his grasp so his partner didn’t fall off. 

“I’m doing better…” Her voice was a little drowsy from the somewhat rocking motion of his strides. Pyrrha’s eyes began to flutter as she let out a slightly loud yawn. “Oh! Pardon me,” she apologized.

Jaune yawned back and let out a little laugh. “Gosh, Pyrrha. Didn’t anybody ever tell you that those are contagious?” His partner blushed even deeper. He peered over his shoulder to try and see her reaction. Jaune got a little worried at seeing her red face. “You ok? You look a little-”

“I’m fine!” she blurted out almost causing Jaune to drop her. She just clung to him tighter to make it harder for him to look at her. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all. No need for worry.” Pyrrha nuzzled her face into Jaune’s back. She couldn’t let him see how flustered she really was. It was embarrassing for her already. But she didn’t want the moment to end…

They finally arrived at the door to their dorm. Jaune didn’t seem to notice, but Team RWBY was peering from behind their slightly cracked dorm. Yang was taking pictures on her scroll. 

“You… can put me down now,” Pyrrha hesitated in saying. She didn’t want him to stop, but if Nora saw them she wouldn’t hear the end of it. “My legs are feeling a lot better.” He gently lowered her down to her feet. Pyrrha still had her arms around him, and kept them there until her balance was restored. Her fingers slowly unknit and she did her best to force her face to go back to normal. She could only manage reduce her heated face down to a pink hue to her ears. 

“Thank you… for that,” Pyrrha said while looking downwards as he unlocked the door. 

“Oh, no problem. Anything to help out a friend,” he replied cheerily.

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” a voice boomed behind the RWBY dorm room door. It was clearly Yang but it was hard to tell with the others’ voices trying to calm her down. 

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha confused, and she just shrugged. The two exited the hallway and entered their room. For the rest of the night, Pyrrha felt the lingering presence of Jaune’s warmth. Part of her considered finding ways of getting piggyback rides more often. But until then, at least she had this moment to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here is the continuation of what was just supposed to be a one-shot request piece.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

After a while, Pyrrha made it a bad habit of playing tired during their study sessions. She was surprised that Jaune hadn’t caught on yet. Her strategy was fairly simple; she would start to yawn around a few minutes before the library closed, and show “subtle” signs of fatigue. She’d rub her eyes and slowly close them as she tilted her head to the side, only to snap “awake” and repeating the process. Sometimes she would have to switch it up and just plain old sit on her leg too long until it got uncomfortably numb. Pyrrha wouldn’t even have to ask him for assistance. Instinctively, Jaune would offer and she would always accept. 

Even after the test had come and gone, Pyrrha found ways to get piggyback rides. She would recommend they keep up the study sessions, or file down the heels on some of her boots so they would break. It never occurred to her that she could just ask… She was almost an adult after all. It just seemed silly to just be blunt and request for such a selfishly childish thing.

“Jaune,” she called softly into his ear as he carried her back to their dorm room. “Is you giving me these, um, piggyback rides an inconvenience? …I am feeling well enough to walk now.”

“Nah,” he chuckled. “I don’t mind it.” Jaune readjusted his hold on her legs. “Although… have you been eating and sleeping ok? You seem a little lighter than normal…”

“Oh. No, I’ve been about that same,” she leaned in a little closer and adjusted her own hold around his neck, “you just must be getting stronger. You have been making wonderful progress with your training.”

“Oh… really?” 

Pyrrha could feel his face heat up slightly. And he could feel her face move into a sweet smile against his back. “You work very hard. You shouldn’t doubt yourself… You’re, well, literally carrying your team.” She laughed and hugged him a little tighter. 

“Well if it’s you, I can handle that. But the whole team… You do know Nora is deceptively heavy right?”

The two of them laughed as he finally walked them down the hallway towards their room’s door. Normally, considering how late it was when they would arrive back to their room, they would be more quite. But their good time was a little more audible than normal. The door across from theirs opened abruptly. 

“I hate to be so forward, but could you two keep it down…” A very tired Weiss unintentionally glared at them with drowsy eyes. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Sorry!” Pyrrha loudly whispered. Jaune placed his partner down to her feet and pulled out his scroll. It was way later than they intended to be out for. Weiss just rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the door as she closed it. 

Once she was out of sight, the two partners couldn’t help but muffle their giggles. It might have been since they were both tired or just finding something funny out of nothing, but they just couldn’t stop. Being as quiet as they possibly could, they entered their room. Before they could try and navigate the dark room with only the light from their scrolls, the light switch flipped on. 

Ren was next to the switch. Nora was sitting in a chair she had placed in the dead center of their room. Her legs were crossed as well as her arms. For some reason she was wearing… curlers and a fluffy pink bathrobe. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Nora over-exaggeratedly questioned. 

“Well its-” She didn’t let Jaune answer. 

“That was rhetorical, young man!”

“…Nora you’re a few months younger than me.”

“That’s beside the point! What on earth were the two of you doing out at such an hour?” She leaned forward in her seat and looked at them with judging eyes. 

“Just training,” the blond simply stated while he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t see the ‘big deal’ his teammate was making. 

There was a long silence pause before Nora just slumped over in frustration. She loudly groaned and rustled all the curlers out of her hair. Before Jaune or Pyrrha could ask if she was alright, she threw her hands up in the air. “How dense are you?!” 

“…what?” Jaune was utterly confused. But he didn’t get an answer. Nora planted her face onto her bed and just snored loudly to ward off any other disappointments for the late evening. 

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other confused and then over at Ren. He just shook his head and escaped to his own bed, so he too could pretend to sleep until his friends could connect two and two together. 

\---

The next day as they walked to their first class together, Jaune and Pyrrha quickly noticed people whispering around them. Some of the girls giggled as they passed. Some of the guys looked at them is disbelief. All the two hunters looked was confused…

It wasn’t until Yang and Ruby ran over to them that they realized what was up. The two sisters practically tackled them as they hugged their friends tightly.

“Congrats, you guys!” Ruby said while snuggling into the hug.

“It’s about time! We all knew you two would finally make it official!” Yang cheered as she finally let go of her friends. However, the excited huntress was only met with confused stares from the two in question.

“Made what official exactly?” Pyrrha asked as she and her partner looked at each other and then back at the two girls. It took a moment to click, but the eldest of the sisters understood what was going on. Her happiness melted into disappointment as her eyes grew wide.

Yang’s eyes clicked onto a person in the distance and she bolted towards them. “NORA!” she yelled as she ran. The girl in question looked over at her name being called. She saw her angry friend and ran the other way, leaving behind an overlooked Ren. The two rushed down the hall (and probably got stopped by Professor Goodwitch after a while) and disappeared into the distance. 

“What is this all about?” Pyrrha directed her question at Ruby, whom of which had stayed relatively silence throughout her sister’s outburst. Looking a little nervous and embarrassed, she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Well… um… Nora kind of told everybody that you two were… well,” her face grew as red as her cape, “that you two were dating?” Ruby kind of twisted her statement into a question in hopes of some verification of the rumor.

“What? Pyrrha and me? That’s just- I mean, we aren’t- we’re just friends. I mean, who would honestly believe-”

Sick of hearing his flustered ramblings, Pyrrha put her foot down. “Believe what exactly, Jaune?” she said with a lot more force than usual. This slightly took her partner aback. The outburst and raised voices were causing a bit of a crowd. Jaune looked around nervously as he tried to form his words.

Taking him by the arm, Pyrrha pulled him aside and into an empty classroom. They were alone and free from others’ prying eyes and ears.

“Well,” Pyrrha verbally pushed. “What do you think people wouldn’t believe?”

Letting out a sigh, he tried to convey what was running around in his head. He rustled his hair. “That… well, that you would actually ‘date’ someone like me… I mean your Pyrrha Nikos! And I’m just…”

“Just what? Jaune you an amazing person. You’re strong and kind and wonderful! And if I could point out anything not very positive about you is that you have so much self-doubt! You are so much more than you give yourself credit for and everyone can see it but you! …I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell, but my goodness, you can be so dense sometimes!”

“Pyrrha, I… I didn’t mean to offend you… I mean it’s just a silly rumor and you know how Nora can over exaggerate.”

The huntress unconsciously formed her hand into a fist and slammed it down on the nearby desk. This startled Jaune a little. He had never seen his partner this angry before. He’d seen her very exasperated and annoyed at him sometimes, but never actually this riled up. She took a piece of chalk from off the desk and literally began to spell it out for him.

She wrote down her name and then his, leaving a big space in between. In the space she wrote, in big bold strokes, “LOVES”. 

“Jaune,” Pyrrha began having calmed down slightly. “Nora doesn’t over exaggerate as much as you think… I’ve… I’ve not been very honest with you as of late.” She looked down at the floor before gaining the courage to look him directly in the eyes. “I haven’t really been tired, I was just pretending. And I don’t ‘accidently’ sit on my leg, I do it on purpose. I’m selfish and conniving in those respects and for that… for once, I’m not going to apologize. 

“You might not think too highly of yourself at times, but I do. And before you say anything, no I don’t love you as a friend or as a brother. Even though when you would carry me back to the dorm you would just say it wasn’t a big deal, and that you would do it all the time for your sisters, it was a tremendous deal for me. It was because it gave me a chance to be close to the person I have immense feelings for, the person whom I love. Jaune… I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, honestly I’ve been scared of that. But I can’t just standby anymore and watch you belittle yourself, especially since it involves me.” She stepped closer, lessening the gap between them. Pyrrha almost got so close that she could feel the warmth he was radiating from how flustered Jaune was becoming.

“Pyrrha, I… I had no idea-” the young hunter was cut off once again, this time by Pyrrha’s lips gently collided with his own. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back. The moment they shared was peaceful and warm. It only lasted for a few seconds but to them it felt like a lifetime. 

When they finally parted, they looked into each other’s eyes for a good long while before finally speaking. “So are we…?” Jaune asked still a little dazed.

“Only if you want to,” Pyrrha said blushing. With a smile, Jaune nodded. Pyrrha smiled back and took his hand, intertwining their fingers tightly. The two left the room and exited into the halls filled with still gossiping students. Except now, the rumor had become reality; Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos were official dating. And now Pyrrha could just ask and she could have a piggyback ride home to the dorm whenever she wanted. It was still childish of her, but she didn’t care. As long as she could hold Jaune close, she was fully willing to look a little foolish. And now, she could hold him as tightly as she wanted without fear of it being a little too awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
